1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining assembly and, more particularly, to a retaining assembly for retaining a driving member such as a screwdriver bit or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 of the drawings illustrates a conventional sleeve 1 having a compartment 2. An end of the sleeve 1 is coupled to a handle of a screwdriver. A member, such as a screwdriver bit is mounted into the compartment 2 and retained in place by a C-clip 3. In assembly, the C-clip 3 is compressed by a pair of pliers and placed into the compartment 2 in a position aligned with an annular groove 4 in a perimeter wall defining the compartment 2. Finally, the C-clip 3 is inserted into the annular groove 4 and then released. The resiliency of the C-clip 3 is not affected when the diameter of the compartment 2 is large enough, for the C-clip 3 deforms in an allowable extent during the assembling procedure. However, if the diameter of the compartment 2 is too small, the C-clip 3 is deformed beyond its tolerable limit such that permanent deformation occurs. As a result, the clamping force imparted by the C-clip 3 to the member received in the compartment 2 is not uniform or insufficient to reliably retain the member in place.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional shock-proof retainer 7 that is mounted into a bottom of a compartment 6 in a sleeve 5. However, undesired shift occurs easily while mounting the retainer 7 into the deepest portion of the compartment 6. The mounting procedure is more difficult when the compartment 6 is small in diameter. Further, the retainer 7 occupies a certain space in the compartment 6 and, thus, adversely affects the function and effect of retaining.